kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby (series)
This article is about the series starring Kirby. For other uses of the word "Kirby", go here The Kirby series is a series of Kirby games created by Masahiro Sakurai and developed by the HAL Laboratory. It is one of Nintendo's most popular and best-selling franchises, selling over 50 million units since its debut. The series is known for its bright and artistic setting, cute characters, cheerful upbeat music, and the ability to inhale an enemy. Overview All of the games in the Kirby series feature a pink spherical creature named Kirby as the main playable character and the protagonist. the most recurring antagonist of the series is King Dedede, the fat self -proclaimed mean ruler of Dreamland. King Dedede has appeared in every Kirby game except Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. Another major character from the Kirby series is the enigmatic Meta Knight, a chivalrous warrior who assists Kirby, but depending on his emotion will fight Kirby on his intentions to get the things he desires. The games' fantasy world of Pop Star includes many regions of different climates and terrains, which are home to many different creatures. Each game features unique-named areas, but all games feature typical locations such as fiery caverns, open meadows, water-filled or submerged areas, icy mountains, and similar nature-based places. Most games in the series also contain a castle, which more often that does not belong to King Dedede. List of Kirby games There are twenty Kirby Games in all. Main Platformers *''Kirby's Dream Land'' (Game Boy, April 19, 1992) *''Kirby's Adventure'' (Nintendo Entertainment System/Famicom, November 30, 1992) *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Game Boy, November 21, 1994) *''Kirby Super Star'' (Super Nintendo Entertainment System/Super Famicom, July 31, 1995/September 23, 1996) (Contains an enhanced remake of Kirby's Dreamland) *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Super NES/Super Famicom, November 27, 1997) *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (Nintendo 64, June 26, 2000) *''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' (Game Boy Advance, October 18, 2004) *''Kirby Canvas Curse'' (Nintendo DS, June 13, 2005) *''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (Nintendo DS, December 4, 2006) *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (Wii, October 17 2010) Spin-off titles * Kirby's Pinball Land (Game Boy, 1993) * Kirby's Avalanche (Super NES/Super Famicom, 1995) (Was not developed in Japan, nor was ever released there) * Kirby's Dream Course (Super NES/Super Famicom, 1994) (First appearance of Keeby) * Kirby's Block Ball (Game Boy, 1995) * BS Kirby no Omotya Bako Baseball (Broadcast Satellaview, 1996) * Kirby's Star Stacker (Game Boy, 1997) * Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu (Super Famicom, 1998) (Only released in Japan) * Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble (Game Boy Color, 1999) * Kirby Air Ride (Nintendo GameCube, 2003) * Kirby DS (working title) (Nintendo DS, 2011) Unreleased titles *''Kid Kirby'' (Super NES/Super Famicom, Unknown) *''Kirby Air Ride'' (Nintendo 64, Unknown) *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2'' (Nintendo GameCube, Unknown) *''Kirby'' (Nintendo GameCube, later Nintendo Wii, Unknown) Remakes *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Game Boy Advance, December 2, 2002) (Enhanced remake of Kirby's Adventure) *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Nintendo DS, September 22, 2008) (Enhanced remake of Kirby Super Star) List of Super Smash Bros. Games Kirby characters also appear in Nintendo's fighting game series Super Smash Bros. * Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64, 1999) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (Nintendo GameCube, 2001) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Nintendo Wii, 2008) fr:Kirby (série de jeux vidéo) ja:星のカービィ (シリーズ) Category:Games Category:List